


A Work in Progress

by alynwa



Series: April and Illya [15]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	A Work in Progress

“Come on, Ducks, it’ll be fun!”

Napoleon and Illya had walked over to the Section II section of the Commissary just in time to hear Mark’s wheedling plea to his partner. “Mind if we join you?” Napoleon asked.

“Of course not!” April answered, “Please. Sit.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” replied the CEA, “Illya and I have a flight to catch in a few hours and I refuse to eat airline food if I can help it.”

Illya, who had sat and started eating while his partner conversed with the junior agents, grabbed his cup of coffee and took a loud slurp. “Sorry if I am eating a little faster than usual, but I am working on something in the lab that I want to get back to before we have to leave for the airport.”

Napoleon smiled at that. “’Faster than usual?’ Ha!”

Before the Russian could reply, Mark said, “Gents, I’d like your opinion. I’ve been trying to get my partner here to pose for me and she’s a little reluctant.”

Illya perked up and looked from Mark to April and back again. “What do you want her to pose as?”

“As ‘erself! I’ve a bit of a flair for art and I’ve been wanting to pick it back up again as a way to relax on my downtime. Don’t you think she’d make the perfect model?”

Napoleon looked at Mark and winked. “What kind of painting are we talking about?”

“Oh, get your mind out of the gutter, Napoleon,” Illya groused, “She is his _partner_!”

“My _beautiful_ partner, but Illya’s right: This will be a perfectly respectable pose in a chaste painting I would be proud to show me Mum. I was actually thinking, April, of having you wear that nice yellow dress you bought last month.”

Illya had wolfed down his food and was preparing to take his leave. “I must go, but if you do decide to pose for Mark, I would like to see the finished product.”

Mark and Napoleon were surprised to see the redhead blush. “You, you would? What if it doesn’t turn out well?” She looked at her partner and added quickly, “No offense.”

“None taken.”

Illya stood and picked up his tray. “April, if you are the subject, the painting has no _choice_ but to turn out well. Take care. Napoleon, call me when you are ready to leave.” And with that, he walked away, leaving three slightly stunned agents in his wake.

“Wow,” Napoleon said. “I’ve never heard him sincerely compliment a woman before! You’re good for him!”

“See, April, now you just _‘ave_ to sit for me! Napoleon’s right, you are good for him.”

“I’ll let you know, Darling. I need to go talk to Mandy in Translations. I’ll see you back in the office. Napoleon, success to you and Illya.” She picked up her tray, dropped it with the others and exited. As soon as her back was to the CEA and her partner, her brow furrowed in thought. _Illya’s never complimented me in public before. Granted, Mark and Napoleon are hardly “the public,” but the Commissary is a public place and theoretically, someone could have overheard him and concluded that we’re in a relationship. I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing._


End file.
